


Operation

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: The Call Of Adventure [11]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Amputation, Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 01:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15131978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: “Are you sure you want to do this?” Murray, Xalina’s assistant, asked.





	Operation

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Murray, Xalina’s assistant, asked.

“I’m sure.” She asserted, allowing Murray to strap her onto a wooden table. After putting a leather strap in her mouth to bite down on, he picked up a sharp hacksaw and pressed it against one of her horns. He began to saw through it, causing Xalina to scream through the strap. Murray grimaced as he attempted to tune it out.

“We’re almost through the first horn.” He assured her. Xalina’s reply was lost in the strap, but Murray didn’t doubt that it involved an insult. Once he’d finished sawing off the first horn, he set it aside and quickly bandaged the wound before starting on the second. Xalina’s vision began to blur, but she refused to give in.

  
When the second horn had been removed and she’d been unstrapped from the table, Xalina pressed her hands to her bloodied scalp and healed the wounds.

“Are you okay?” Murray asked, wiping his hands down with a damp cloth.

“I’m fine.” Xalina grunted, handing him a heavy coin purse, “This should cover your fee.”

Before Murray could object, Xalina stood unsteadily, and left. Her new life could begin now.


End file.
